


It's the small things that matter

by joy_infires



Series: Christmas with Stray Kids [14]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, M/M, once again idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: For now, this was enough





	It's the small things that matter

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest one yet oml...

Changbin and Jisung had had a hard time getting Chan out of the studio tonight.

“Hyung, please...it’s Christmas. We can wrap this track up tomorrow”, Jisung pleaded. Chan looked up at him; his hair was messy and he had dark circles underneath his eyes. He hadn’t slept in forever and that was all the more reason to get him home.

“Fine...”, Chan gave in, unable to resist the youngest’s puppy eyes. He quickly gathered his stuff and followed his friends outside and to the car. Changbin drove them home, looking almost as tired as Chan, making Jisung worry if it was even safe to let him drive. Luckily, it wasn't a long drive to their shared, run-down apartment.

Jisung looked around. He had spent half the night cleaning the apartment to make it look at least a little bit more comfortable for Christmas day and he had even taken the liberty to do some minor decorating. Well, if a mini plastic tree on the couch table was considered "decoration".

It was cold in here since the heater was broken, so Changbin quickly went to fetch their warmest blankets before the three of them got comfortable on the couch. Jisung would have killed for a hot chocolate, but he didn’t want to get up again and make some. For now, this was okay.

"Merry Christmas...", Jisung mumbled, snuggling himself between the two older boys. They both rested their heads on each of his shoulders. “Merry Christmas, Sungie”, Changbin replied. Chan had already drifted off to sleep and the other two soon followed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this one is kinda bad oof


End file.
